Transcended Part 4
by nightslayer716
Summary: Nick and Judy, from the Disney movie Zootopia, find themselves catch themselves fighting to survive in the war for Earth. They are separated from each other as an unknown menace threatens the existence of every mammal. When Nick gets into a severe accident that threatens his life, an unknown agency takes him in. Transforming him into the worlds last hope to take back their lives.


Transcended Part 4

The Housing sector of the facility was very different than the other parts of the structure. Its walls were painted a light tan with brown rectangular light fixtures mounted to the walls. Each door was made of wood instead of the grey sliding metal doors of the previous sectors she had been to. There was a faint sound of smooth jazz being played over the intercom as they made their to her room.

"Here's your keycard. Let me us know if you need anything." He handed her the blue and black piece of plastic and stood still as she jumped up and inserted it into the black box and pulled it out.

The room was long and narrow. Its walls were painted white with black light fixtures like there was in the corridors. A large bed with rectangular black baseboards and grey sheets and two white pillows laid in the back of the room with a digital picture frame to its right displaying a snowy mountain range. A wardrobe stood tall along the wall off the end of the bed. Black carpeting covered the wood under the bed and wardrobe. Two large white sofas sat across from each other separated by a grey area rug with a black and white coffee table in the center.

As she walked further into the room she could see a large glass television mounted on the wall to her left. The lynx remained at her doorway as she continued to explore her new surroundings. As she continued her search she noticed a planked sliding door just to the left of her bed. As she opened it, the lights inside the small room quickly turned on causing her to be blinded for a moment. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to regain her vision.

"What's with the lights?" As she turned around for the lynx to answer her, she only saw the door on the other side of the corridor. Her eyes scrunched in confusement as she began turn back to the small room she had discovered. The room contained a shower, toilet and a square sink. The shower was made of misted glass and had stainless steel fixtures and a flat rectangular shower head mounted on a small tube protruding from the white tile wall. Seeing the shower brought her to decide to freshen up. It has been a long day after all. When she opened the wardrobe, she was able to see the promised clothing and strange black suit and a grey utility belt hanging inside. She unhooked the uniform and found a note attached to one of its sleeves. _Wear this to your training sessions. It is a form of body armor we have recently manufactured. It will protect you from most anything that may harm you. –Levmosky_. She released a little grunt of approval as she put it down and headed for the bathroom once more.

 _Mateo: "Sir, we are preparing to start stage five. We have installed the MLC as you have requested."_

 _Levmosky: "Good. Did Miss Hopps find her living arrangements suitable?"_

 _Grayson: "Yes. I have also put her suit in her wardrobe as you have requested."_

 _Levmosky: "Excellent. Mr. Mateo, how is her device coming along?"_

 _Mateo: "It is almost complete. We are just installing its software and some minor utility attachments and accessories."_

 _Levmosky: "Agent Grayson?"_

 _Grayson: "Yes sir?_

 _Levmosky: "Don't disable the weapon cache. I want her find it, so she feels that we aren't hiding anything from her."_

 _Mateo: "Those two officers seem a lot like…"_

 _Levmosky: "Jeremy. Please keep that kind of thought to yourself."_

 _Mateo: "She looked very curious when she saw your scar. You and she aren't that different you know."_

 _Levmosky: "*deep sigh* Please get back to work professor."_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_. The annoying sound of the cursed alarm clock woke her as she reached over to smack the button to stop it. She groped only to find nothing near the bed.

"What the hell?" She sat up rubbing her eyes and searching the narrow room for the small clock. As she looked for where the noise was coming from she found a grey intercom at one of the corners of the room. It blared only briefly. Just enough to get any mammal awake. She went over to the small black granite counter where a coffee machine and a large basket of little plastic cups of cream sit. After have made her caffeinated drink she sat down on one of white sofas. As she sipped some of her drink she began to think about what Nick is going to look like when she sees him again. As she thought, she began to look at the oddly made coffee table, noticing a small button on the side.

The table lit up with all sorts of screens and digital buttons and data displayed as she pressed the button. She released a short gasp as she set her half drunken drink on one of the corners. One of the images showed various marked positions in her room. One of them was on the couch she was currently standing in front of. Searching the couch for what the screen had given information on, she found a little sliding door on its backside. After opening the tiny door, she discovered another hidden button.

"What's this do…?" As she curiously pressed it, the back of the couch separated revealing a hidden cache of weapons inside.

" _Miss Hopps, Your first training session will begin in the shooting gallery. You will need to wear the suit that has been given to you. Agent Grayson will meet you there."_ The unexpected voice coming from intercom startled her causing her to scurry and press the button, concealing the secret armory that she had been sitting on only moments ago. She did the same for the high-tech coffee table causing her to almost knock her coffee onto the grey rug.

Her heart was almost beating out of her chest after have thinking she had gotten caught finding something she shouldn't have. She finished her coffee and put on the strange black suit that she had found the night before. As she put it on she noticed that the utility belt had small black metal plates where the loops that holster gear would be. As she looked back into the wardrobe she could see a small device sitting on the shelf above the hook. She took it and saw that it had a black piece of metal like the ones on her belt. As she brought it closer to it, it was attracted it to with a great deal of force.

"What the…" She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. She then noticed a small green button on its side. When she pressed it the device un-clung itself and dropped into her paw. She then observed it a little more and saw a blue button next to a small screen on the front. When she pressed it, the screen lit up and the letters I.A.M.S. went across the screen. A list of locations popped up on the screen. They were locations of every sector and room in the facility. She scrolled down until she found one stating _Shooting Gallery_ and tapped it. As soon as she did so, a female voice began to speak.

"Exit to the right."

 _Grayson: "Is she on her way?"_

 _Levmosky: "She's on her way to you now. She's following the destination finder I ordered to put in her wardrobe."_

 _Grayson: "That old thing? Why didn't you give her one of our newer models?"_

 _Levmosky: "That model is going to come in handy for her. It's more robust than our newer models."_

 _Grayson: "Here she comes now."_

 _Levmosky: "Alright, I'll speak to you later."_

"You're late Miss Hopps." The Lynx stood in the center of the large room lined with containers filled with closed by bullet proof glass. "I see that your suit fits and you appear to have one of our older versions of the destination finder."

"Yeah, I guess so. It was in my wardrobe." Her hands began to fiddle with it, turning slightly to get a better look of it. The agent raised his brow in confirmation and began to walk over to one of the large weapon cabinets. As he opened it he stood, observing its vast contents.

"We'll begin with small arms until you're ready for the much larger rifles." He pulled out a small grey sidearm from the top of top of the cabinet. The small pistol had the letters that the device on her waist displayed in white on its grip. The chamber was metallic grey with vents glowing with a blue aura.

"This is an E-P 29. It fires charged bursts of electrolyzed particles. All of our side arms here take the same clip, so there is no chance of getting the wrong one." He handed her the weapon and directed her towards the metal door that leads to the firing range.

The room was long and the firing stations walls were painted white. The walls of the area where mammals fired was bare, exposing the concrete to the oncoming barrage of projectiles fired from their weapons. It was quiet, they were the only mammals in there.

"I take it that you know how fire a gun, correct?" She looked up at him, giving him a look of assurance.

"Good." He went over to a small monitor on the wall and tapped one of the icons. As he did so, three red figures with black targets on their heads and bodies, erected from the floor, drawing her attention towards the range.

"Show me what you've got." She lined up her body and focused on the targets. Raised her arms and paused. With three quick blasts from the gun, all of the targets fell back to the floor. The weapon still in her paws smoked from its barrel. The lynx froze with surprise as his mouth fell slightly open.

"That didn't seem too hard." The perky little bunny that stood before him looked at him with a smug grin. He moved his jaw to his left and returned to the monitor.

"Let's see how you do against moving targets." With the slide of his claw, the targets reappeared and began to move from one side of the range to the other. As she did before she lined herself up and pulled the trigger. Again with the blast of the gun, came the sound of the targets falling down.

"I suppose we could move onto some more powerful firearms." The agent looked down at her as he spoke. They both made their way back through the door from which they came. As the lynx opened another cabinet, Judy began to look into some of larger cabinets.

"Those are some of our most powerful weapons. Unlike our less powerful ones, those don't require ammunition. They have a built in power core which restores every shot you can fire." The agent walked over to her and opened the cabinet revealing the darkly colored contents inside.

"What's this." Her attention had been caught by the long rifle that stood tall in the center of the container. The agent lifted the rifle from its rack and held it in his paws.

"This, Miss Hopps, is one of our most powerful fusion powered rifles. It's called the LS-E 50. Personally I like to call it the 'Wonder Child', cause when you're shot by this thing, you'll be wondering what the fuck hit you." He moved his claw over a button glowing red, and clicked it. The rifle emitted a loud hum as it powered up. The vents of the body pulsed with an emerald green light. The monitor of the scope turned on and made an adjusting grind as it did. The stock extended while giving a mechanized noise as it went.

"Let me give it a try." The agent paused and looked at her with confusion.

"I'm not sure that you'll be able to handle it, let's try some…"

"Let me try it. This is a training session after all." She looked at the agent's face which was covered in surprise. He handed her the rifle as she raised her paws up to it. Grabbing the rifle by the barrel and stock, she then put it to her shoulder and looked through its scope. Placing her paws on the grip of the body and on the trigger.

"Just to warn you, that does give a bit of recoil." He walked over to the door leading to the firing range and held it open for her to walk through with the oversized rifle in paw. He walked back over to the monitor and tapped it. This time the targets were much farther when they popped up. They were at the back wall of the range.

She pressed the stock firmly to her shoulder and her left paw on the body's grip. The stock began to mold to her shoulder as she did. Placing the other on the trigger, she looked down the scope and gently squeezed it. The rifle let out a silent bang along with a white flash of white. Like the agent said, it gave a strong recoil. She was knocked onto her rump when she fired.

"Are you alright Miss Hopps?" The agent immediately walked over to her to help her up.

"I'm fine. Just, didn't expect it to be THAT powerful." She picked herself up off the floor, refusing his help and lined herself up again with the target. She adjusted her stance from before and placed her right foot back and bent her left leg slightly causing her to lean forwards. She looked down the scope and focused the green crosshair on the red target. Gently pulling the trigger and clenching her leg muscles as she did.

The rifle fired, giving off its powerful white flash and bone shaking bang. The target was broken into two separate pieces, both left smoldering where the rifle had struck it. Her legs loosened and she pulled the rifle back down to her waist. She looked back to see the agent's face full with amazement and shock.

"And you wanted to keep me on the small stuff, hmph." She walked towards the door and put the rifle behind her. The rifle snapped onto the back of her suit, making her stop in her place and let go of the door.

"I guess I might have under estimated you." He looked down at her as the rifle snapped onto her suit. "I see that Levmosky has given you a mark seven combat suit."

"I'm still getting used to this. Will every weapon do this?" She glanced between the lynx and the rifle currently attached to her.

"Only the weapons that we've designed. It's so that the user can quickly swap out weapons or put them back."

"How do I get the guns off?" She had not seen a button like the destination finder on the rifle.

"You just grab it and take it off. It will automatically detach to your touch." She reached behind her back and grabbed the rifle, pulling it over her shoulder. Like the agent had told her, it detached.

"Oh, that's pretty neat." She opened the door and the two mammals exited the firing range.

 _Levmosky: "Professor, how is Wilde's body reacting to the modifications?"_

 _Mateo: "He is doing great, the compensators that we've installed are relieving stress of his body as hoped for."_

 _Levmosky: "Good, all that work on his body can take its toll. How is her device coming along?"_

 _Mateo: "All of the parts have been completed. It just needs to be put together."_

 _Levmosky: "It would appear that Miss Hopps has come into liking with your design."_

 _Mateo: "The LS-E 50? But how can she fire it? It was designed for larger mammals, the recoil would send her back."_

 _Levmosky: "Well, she's found a way to handle it. She reminds me of Asha a bit."_

 _Mateo: "I can see it. Always persistent, wouldn't give up till she had it. Had a great smile."_

 _Levmosky: "*sight* …is everything set?"_

 _Mateo: "Yes, I have ordered them to begin once you have given confirmation."_

 _Levmosky: "Remember professor…you are not to be in there when the operation is being conducted. You know what could happen. I'd rather it not happen to you."_

 _Mateo: "But what of the lives of the mammals conducting the installation?"_

 _Levmosky: "They have signed a waiver, they already know what could happen to them."_

As she sat down on the white couch in front of her bed, she began to wonder what her beloved partner has turned into. What would come to his smooth fit body? His soft firm paws, his charming, lovable smile. Thinking about him gave her a slight chill of arousal through her tiny grey and white body. _What am I thinking? He's my partner, and nothing more. But…_. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ She jumped liked a kiten who had been caught stealing one of her mother's cookies from the cookie jar.

"Miss Hopps? It's Mr. Levmosky." She jumped off and headed for the door. As she opened it she could see the black puma standing with a casual grin. He did not wear the white suit he had the day they have arrived. Instead he was wearing a grey shirt and brown khakis. His scar could be seen through the tight fabric of his shirt.

"What's the problem Mr. Levmosky?" His presence to her was unknown. She gestured him to come in. As she did he began to walk toward the white couch and took a seat.

"Just call me Sam. Come take a seat." He patted the cushion next to him and gave a smile at her. As she walked over to sit, a million thoughts came to her head. Did something bad happen to Nick? Was there a problem with the operations? Did he find out about the secret cache they were currently sitting upon? Did Nick…die?

"There's nothing to be worried about. Except for the giant alien fleet that is currently threatening our lives as we speak. I've come to talk about your relationship with your partner. You two care for another like no other relationship could match. Especially since you are different species." She looked at him with great interest and lust to know where he was going with this.

"You remind me a lot of myself." He looked down slightly and drew a small tear from the corner of his eye.

"You had a partner as well? What happened to them?" The puma wiped the tear off his cheek with his claw and lifted his head up and looked at the coffee table.

"She was an arctic leopard. She was beautiful, the way her white fur flew in the breeze as we drove to mountainside resort that over looked Zootopia. Her vibrant smile and that unforgettable laugh." He snickered slightly and then began to frown. "And then she was taken from me."

"What happened to her?" She placed her paw on his forearm and looked into his brown eyes. She could see the suffering and rage that had built up in him.

"She was captured on of our missions. We never should have split up. We were infiltrating an enemy stronghold. It was supposed to be scouting mission, but instead turned into a bloodbath. I had barely gotten out of there. Someone on our side had informed them we were coming."

"That's awful. So what happened when she was captured?" The large predator looked at her with a disgusted look on his face as he spoke.

"They had destroyed her. I went out on rescue mission to save her with some of my fellow agents. He had fought like hell breaking into their base. When I had found her, she was standing with blood on her claws and several dead surgeons on the lab floor." The puma's face curled with disbelief and his eyes wet with tears from his memory. "When I had entered the lab, she attacked me. Trying to kill me, she gave me the scar you saw recently. I noticed a bald spot and stitches on her skull where they had put the neural implant." He paused and placed both paws on his head. After releasing a long depressed sigh, he continued to speak. "I was forced to kill her." He began to slowly sob and looked at the ceiling as if looking for someone. "I loved her. She was everything to me."

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" She had grown sad at his story. He took her paws into his. He looked into her eyes and began to speak.

"You and Nick have something special. Something that I thought I'd never see again. Don't ever let anything get between you two. We're installing a more developed neural implant into Nick tomorrow. You have a special bond with him that I think will help him adjust to it."

What's going to happen to Nick when they install the implant? Will he be the same? Will he end up like Sam's partner did? All of these thoughts clouded her thoughts as the large mammal patted her shoulder and began to walk out of the room. Closing the door behind him as he left.

 _Mateo: "Sir, we have bad news."_

 _Levmosky: "What's the issue?"_

 _Mateo: "The object has accelerated its course. It'll be here within a few hours."_

 _Levmosky: "What!"_

 _Mateo: "The weeks we thought we had are now down to minutes."_

 _Levmosky: "Were not going to be able to get citizens to the shelters in time. What is the progress on Wilde's operation?"_

 _Mateo: "They have almost completed installing the final modification, the neural implant."_

 _Levmosky: "Is Miss Hopps' device completed?"_

 _Mateo: "Yes sir, it will automatically connect as soon as Wilde's body adjusts to the implant."_

 _Levmosky: "Agent Grayson!"_

 _Grayson: "Yes sir?"_

 _Levmosky: "Sound the alarm. Send the evacuation squads out to the city. We need to save as many mammals as we can."_

 _Grayson: "Right away."_

 _Levmosky: "God bring mercy upon those who are unfortunate enough to perish on this day of reckoning."_


End file.
